ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Don Juan and the Starlets
Previous episode: LA At Last! Next episode: Lucy Gets in Pictures http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/5Starlets.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PhantomCarnation.jpg Plot Ricky has to go to a movie premiere with four starlets for Don Juan publicity. He doesn't come home until the middle of the night, and Lucy's asleep on the couch. Ricky covers he and heads to bed. When he leaves the early next morning Lucy is still sleeping. A few hours later when the maid comes in and starts cleaning, she doesn't notice Lucy's still sleeping in the living room as she passes through to the bedroom. The maid discovers Lucy and leaves, but not before she has cleaned up all evidence of Ricky having returned home the night before. Jealous Lucy thinks Ricky was out on the town all night with the starlets. Ricky has to plead his case, and the maid's confession comes to his rescue. Trivia *Lucy reveals that she met Ricky when Marion Strong asked her to go on a blind date with a Cuban drummer 15 years prior. Clearly, the writers had forgotten all about this by the first episode of the Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour, which explains that Lucy met Ricky while IN Cuba. *The starlets go by their real names: Dolores Donlon, Maggie Magennis, Beverly Thompson, and Shirley Tegge. Beverly and Shirley are never formally introduced, but Shirley was the other pretty blonde who resembled Dolores. Out of all the starlets, the only one Lucy really had to worry about was Dolores. She later became a Playboy playmate and was chosen to be Miss August in 1957! *Ricky came home from the premiere at 2:38. He leaves for the studio at 5:30 am. *Ricky promises to buy the maid a big box of candy for her confession that saved him. But it's still a good thing the alibi program was there, because Ricky didn't specifically ask the maid if she tided-up the things that were his evidence (i.e. the bed and the carnation)! *Ethel often sleeps on the couch at night, because Fred snores "like a buzzsaw." *The gang was planning to visit Knott's Berry Farm later in the day. Quotes * Ethel: There he is at the pool! Lucy: Where? Ethel: See that great big green-and-white-striped umbrella? Lucy: Yeah! Ethel: See those feet sticking out from under that umbrella? Lucy: Yeah! Ethel: those are Robert Taylor's feet! * Fred: Where in the Sam Hill have you been?! I went down to the pool, and you weren't there. Ethel: Oh, for goodness sake! Now, you could've gone into the wading pool until Mommy got there. * Fred: Well, suntan lotion says right here, if I use it, I'll be a golden brown. Ethel: You will- a golden-brown bilster. * Dolores: How do you do? Fred: (excitedly) How DO you do? * Maggie: The studio just said to go over and have my pictures taken with Ricky Ricardo, whoever HE is! * Maggie: Are you from the studio, too, honey? Lucy: No, I'm Mrs. Living End. * Ethel: Why are there so many of 'em starlets? Fred: Who cares! * Photographer: Mrs. Ricardo, if you stand there, you're gonna be in the picture! * Photographer: ''Don Juan ''is all about love. It's got nothing to do with marriage. * Lucy: And, my goodness- when you all put on those bathing suits and trooped down to the pool, I just felt as if my fondest dreams had come true! Ricky: Now, honey... Lucy: And you thought I was mad? Why, I wasn't mad. I was happy, happy! H-A-P-P-Y, happy! *Lucy: I shouldn't be childish, and I should take it with a smile. Ricky: Lucy! Lucy: I'm smiling. Ricky: I don't like you when you're smiling that way. Lucy: Don't press your luck- I'm smiling! *Fred: Say, Ethel wants to know if we're still going to Knott's Berry Farm today. Lucy: The only knots you'll see today will be on Ricky's head! *Lucy: Ethel, did anyone sleep on your couch last night? Ethel: Yeah, why? Lucy; Are you sure? Ethel: Sure, I'm sure. Lucy: Well, I'll be darned. Ethel: How'd you know I slept on the couch last night? *Lucy: Well, at least you know where your buzzsaw was last night! *Fred: You'll never get outta this one. Just turn around and head for Cuba! *Ethel: (to Ricky) Yes, where were you last night, you cad?! Fred: Yeah, I'd kinda like to know myself! *Lucy: (about Ricky's explanation) Oh, come now- you can do better than that. Fred: She's right. You can do better than that! *Ricky: Did you made that bed? Lucy: No, I did not "made that bed."